Fairy Tail's Serpent
by Saffron-Rose
Summary: When everyone abandon's Harry after his name comes out of the goblet he's had enough. He goes to the seventh floor and finds the Mirror of Erised in the Room of Requirements. His desire to escape and magic react with the mirror and send him to Earthland de-aging him and changing his appearance at the same time. He becomes the Poison Dragon Slayer Cobra. AU for Fairy Tail.
1. Beginning of a Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.

Summary: When everyone abandons Harry after his name comes out of the goblet he's had enough. He goes to the seventh floor and finds the Mirror of Erised in the Room of Requirements. His desire to escape and magic react with the mirror and send him to Earthland de-aging him and changing his appearance at the same time. He becomes the Poison Dragon Slayer Cobra. AU for Fairy Tail. Rating to be safe.

AN: Touches briefly on his time at Tower of Heaven then diverges from the story with him going to Fairy Tail after having the dragon lacrima implanted in him by Brain. Not wanting to be a tool for Oracion Seis. Before going to Fairy Tail he will find the real Poison Dragon and get training from her making Cobra a 3rd generation Dragon Slayer instead of a second Generation. He will also give up his right eye sooner so he has full potential with his Sound Magic.

Harry couldn't believe it. Not only had someone put his name in the goblet and spelled the goblet so that he would come out, as a fourth champion but no one would believe that he had not done it. Even his friends wouldn't believe him.

He growled in aggravation as he paced back and forth in front of a blank stretch of wall on the seventh floor thinking that he needed to get away from everyone. He stopped as a door appeared and entered finding himself in a large stone chamber not unlike the last chamber for the Sorcerer's stone in his first year. He saw the Mirror of Erised in the room against the back wall.

He walked towards it with his desire to escape everyone at the forefront of his mind. He paused for a moment as he saw the surface of the mirror rippled. Deciding that whatever was going on with the mirror was better then dealing with his so called friends. He stepped closer to the mirror and brushed it with his hand. As he did he was drawn through the mirror and found himself falling through space. He noticed some changes happening to his body before he passed out.

When Harry regained conscience his head was pounding. He brought a hand up to his forward and paused as he saw strange cuffs on his hands. 'Weird where did these come from?' He thought. He then examined himself and noticed that he was smaller, and most likely younger, and that he was wearing ratty old clothes. Oddly the only thing that borrowed him was the strange cuffs. Before he could ponder on this any more he heard a hissing voice wondering how to get out. He looked over and saw a small purple snake with a cream-colored underbelly. _"Come here beautiful I won't hurt you." _He hissed to the snake laying his right hand on the ground.

He had never seen or heard of a snake like this one before. The snake paused as it heard him speak in it's own language. _"You are a speaker? I did not know any existed." _ The snake hissed moving to his hand. He could somehow tell this time that the snake had a feminine voice letting him know she was indeed female. As she slithered onto his hand he lifted her up closer for a better look. He also took a moment to look around and noticed that they were in a stone cell of some kind. Things also didn't feel as familiar as they did back home.

"_I don't know if speakers exist here but they do in my world. Though it is a very rare trait. Do you have a name?" _He asked the snake shaking her head in reply. He thought for a minute before coming up with a couple names, one for the snake and one for himself. _"My name is Cobra. Yours shall be Cubellios." _ He said receiving an affectionate lick from the now named Cubellios.

Cobra and Cubellios would end up spending a year in the Tower of Heaven under Jellal until Brain came to recruit him and five others into his guild. After undergoing excruciating pain having a dragon lacrima implanted in his body Cobra and Cubellios managed to escape the lesser guild that was under Brain's control. The duo using their poison to escape being captured again.

Cobra managed to make it to a cave a good distance away from the facility in the mountains before the residual pain of having the Lacrima placed in his body took effect causing him to slide down the cave wall. _"Kuso my body feels like it's on fire. Are you alright Cubellios?"_ He asked his companion who had been his only friend since coming to this world.

"_Yes I'm fine Cobra. You should rest that ordeal you went through could not have been pleasant." _She hissed wrapping around his waist gently like a belt. She had grown a bit though Cobra was sure she was far from growing. He had already figured out she was a magic snake of some type.

"_A human that can speak the language of serpents in my cave how intriguing. Especially since your one that has my magic even if it is artificially obtained." _Came an amused feminine hissing sound that also had some growls mixed in. Cobra and Cubellios both tensed as they looked towards the source. Cobra's eyes widened as he saw it was a large dragon with crimson scales and similar cream-colored underbelly as when he entered Dragon Force temporarily to use his newly acquired Dragon Slayer magic. Sense he did not yet know how to use his Sound magic offensively.

"You're the Poison Dragon aren't you?" He asked speaking normally knowing that the Dragon could understand it. He received a nod from her. "My name is Cobra and my companion here is Cubellios. Could you please help me master my Dragon Slayer magic?" He asked her.

"Yes I believe I can do that. My name is Chishi. I shall warn you now little snake this training shall not be easy and if you intend to master both Dragon Slayer Magic and your other magic you may have to be willing to give something up. Do you think you can do that?" Chishi asked him leaning her head down closer to him to look into his eyes which were now black rather then the green he had before coming here. He had also noticed that his hair had turned crimson though he was glad that his scar was gone.

"I already gave up everything once so I'm not afraid of giving something up if it will improve my chances of survival. _Isn't that right Cubellios?_" He said the last part in parsletongue so that his friend could understand him. Cubellios nodded her head knowing her master would willingly give up anything, besides her, to become stronger.

"_Very good your training shall begin in the morning once your body has had time to properly heal." _Chishi hissed so that Cubellios would be able to understand as well. Chishi was glad that she had a student though she had never originally planned on taking one.

AN: Ok since I know someone might bring it up yes I know that Brain gave Cobra that name. I know his real name is Eric but in this story I'm having Cobra's name be one Harry chose for himself as a way of cutting ties from his past. Right now I'm going to say Cobra is 12 since no definite age is given. He shall be 16 when his training ends and 23 when it reaches the start of the show. Therefore he is 3 years older then Cubellios/Kinana who he will be paired with later on.


	2. To Fairy Tail, Laxus vs Cobra

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.

July 7, X777

Cobra stood up from the cave floor and picked up the brown bag with rope strings. He had accomplished a lot these past four years training with his adoptive mother Chishi. He had absorbed Dragon Slayer magic like a sponge absorbs water. He did have problems with his Sound magic however until he got injured while on a trip to the nearby village. He had ended up losing the ability use his right eye. A scar now ran from just above his eyebrow to below his bottom eyelid. Losing the site in his right eye had given him better control of his sound magic as well as causing his ears to appear elfish.

He had grown quite a bit as well standing 5'9" tall. His outfit consisted of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above his elbows. Below it he wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson pants, composed seemingly of leather, held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. (Same as in the manga during the Nirvana arc.)

Cubellios had grown a lot as well she was longer then Cobra was tall and when she grew her wings he could ride on her in the air. The two of them had exceptional teamwork with Cubellios's poison working as away for him to heal minor injuries as well as a power boost when fighting enemies.

Though Cubellios's poison remained deadly even if slow acting, Cobra was able to control poison making it non-lethal but very painful. Controlling his poison was the first thing that Chishi had taught him. As she had said he didn't want to end up having a friendly fight with an ally and end up causing their death a few hours after the poison entered their system. He could also make the poison act as a numbing agent or a drug that put someone to sleep for hours at a time if he wished.

Another good thing is that unlike when he started out he no longer had to enter Dragon Force to use his Dragon Slayer magic though if the need for it arose he could enter Dragon Force at will. He had also gained a power known as Poison Drive, which increased his speed and magic exponentially. The downside was that while in Poison Drive his poison was almost always lethal and very fast acting.

He looked around the Cave whose only occupants since Chishi had left very early that morning apparently were he and Cubellios. _"Well Cubellios you ready to leave this place?" _He asked his friend while shouldering the bag.

"_Yes let us go see what awaits us on the horizon." _Cubellios said ready to finally journey into the outside world after being mostly confined to the cave for the past four years.

Cobra couldn't help the smile as he patted her head before traveling out onto the mountain trail with her at his side. _"I've heard the guild Fairy Tail is getting to be a pretty big deal. Why don't we go join them?" _He asked glancing to his friend with his good eye, since she always stayed on his left side after he lost the use of his right eye.

Cubellios looked at her master and nodded before speaking what was on her mind. _"In that case it would probably be best if I flew us there. At least part of the way with how far away Magnolia is."_ She hissed receiving a nod from Cobra.

"_That's a good idea my friend. If you need to rest at any time head down to the ground and we'll rest for a bit before moving on." _He stated as Cubellios nodded before making her wings grow out. He stepped up onto her back and then sat down in an Indian position as she flew south towards Magnolia.

It took the two of them a day in a half to finally make it to the forest outside Magnolia with Cubellios taking time to rest when she needed it. _"Shall we go and join the guild now Cobra?"_ Cubellios asked while looking at her friend and master.

Cobra nodded and started walking into the town with his friend slithering along beside him. Cobra could hear that several people were afraid of Cubellios but he just ignored them as he made his way towards the guild. After an unimpeded journey do to people being afraid to get close to Cubellios they finally made it to the guild.

Cobra smirked as he could hear a commotion going on inside the guild. He was glad he had trained to dull noises to a manageable level otherwise his sensitive hearing would give him no end of pain. He pushed open the door and dodged a flying chair leg catching it just as it was going past his right ear. "Well this is certainly a lively atmosphere." He said drawing attention to himself as he dropped the chair leg and stepped further into the guild with Cubellios beside him.

Many of the guild members were startled to see the large snake while the younger generation was mostly curious about his scar though quite a few of them were afraid of Cubellios. "Is there something we could do for you young man?" A short little old man whom Cobra assumed was the master asked.

"I've come here to join this guild I've heard good things about it." Cobra replied with a toothy grin showing off his elongated canines. Before the master could answer a blonde with a lightning bolt scar over his right eye and wearing Sound Pod headphones showed up looking angry. Cobra could practically hear the outrage this teen felt towards him for wanting to join the guild.

"No way we don't need any more weak strays coming to our doorstep and wanting in. If you want to be part of this guild you have to prove that you have the power to back it up." The blonde stated glaring at Cobra. Cobra glared right back with his one good eye.

"Fine then but maybe we should take this some where that we won't destroy the guild or harm bystanders." Cobra stated stoically. He had decided that he already didn't like this guy. He reminded him far too much of some of the arrogant purebloods from his old world.

"Now Laxus there is no need for that. If this young man wants to join then he can." The old man tried to reason with the now named Laxus. However both teens kept glaring at each other neither willing to back down. "Very well then lets take this outback." The old man sighed. He looked at Cubellios curiously and Cobra was surprised that he couldn't tell what the man's thoughts were on her.

Laxus led Cobra and Cubellios out to the area behind the guild that was often used for spars and training purposes with the entirety of the guild following them. Laxus stood across Cobra in a relaxed position his posture and soul both telling Cobra that he thought he was no threat. Cobra glanced at Cubellios and nodded receiving a nod in return before she slithered to the side to watch.

"Lets see what you got punk. If you can't stand up to me you aren't getting in this guild." Laxus stated in the same arrogant tone he had used to challenge Cobra.

"I find it rather ironic that you know nothing of my abilities yet have already written me off as a weakling in your own mind. Is it that you're so confident in your own abilities that you see everyone as beneath you or merely just arrogance?" Cobra stated standing in a bored posture.

Cobra smirked to himself as he saw anger flash across Laxus's features before his body was covered in lightning and he charged at Cobra. Cobra jumped in the air covering his legs in crimson poison as he flipped in mid air to be upside down spinning and lashing out with his legs. **"****Dokuryū Rasengaku."** He called out as he connected with Laxus knocking him out of the air.

In the crowd Natsu's eyes widened. "No way he's a dragon slayer to." He breathed drawing the attention of those around him.

Laxus stood up gripping his left arm and gritting his teeth while glaring at Cobra who looked back at him calmly still in his bored stance. Laxus was wondering Cobra had done to him, as his left arm was completely numb.

"Are you satisfied yet Laxus or do I need to show you what I can really do. The numbness you're feeling in your left arm is only a taste of my power. If I had wanted I could have completely paralyzed you if I had wanted but I held back. This time." Cobra stated staring intently at Laxus.

"You piece of shit don't you dare look down on me. I'm Laxus the Greatest mage in all of Fairy Tail." Laxus roared flaring his magical aura before causing a lightning bolt to come down seemingly on top of Cobra.

Everyone besides the master and Guildarts who was watching was surprised when the ground was scorched but Cobra was nowhere to be seen. Before he appeared behind Laxus causing the blond to look as if he had just seen a ghost as the Poison Dragon Slayer's killer intent washed over him.

"You lose Laxus. **Dokuryū no Tekken**." Cobra stated as his fist was covered in crimson poison before he punched Laxus square in the back sending him flying forward a few feet before he landed on the ground face first unconscious. "He should be out for at least a few hours. Some one skilled with healing should probably heal him to get rid of the poison even though I made sure it was non lethal." He said.

Almost everyone in the guild was shocked that someone had defeated Laxus so effortlessly. Makarov then approached Cobra and asked his name as well as where he would like the guild stamp and what color he would like it. He got it on his right shoulder in Crimson.

Makarov then took him up to his office and told him about the curse that was on Cubellios before telling him that he could break it. Wanting his friend to be as happy as she could possibly Cobra asked Makarov to do it.

AN: Yes I know I'm evil for leaving a cliffhanger but don't worry there won't be another time skip for a while yet. Also yes I know I have the timeline messed up pretty badly but as I said before this is AU so in this story Erza did make it to the guild before Natsu. Next chapter will have Cubellios changed into Kinana.

Translations:

**Dokuryū Rasengaku- Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw**

**Dokuryū no Tekken- Poison Dragon's Iron Fist** (This technique is the unnamed one he used on the Stone dragon in the current arc of the manga. Since he's fully trained in this story he already has it and it can only get stronger.)


End file.
